


Cuddle-buddies

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival, before of cavities, makoharu - Freeform, sweet and sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka accepts cuddle-buddies only by the name of 'Makoto'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle-buddies

Haruka is a picky child. He prefers certain diaper brands over others, the comfort of only his dad's arms and refuses formula-milk. He squirms in clothes with colours other than blue and makes a big fuss when his mum gives him another bottle to drink from while she washes his shark-bottle.

His parents later find out, through the hard way, that his first activity in the morning and before bed is taking a bath. Haruka also needs to take a long soak in lukewarm water midday or he'll start biting his father's arms and pulling on his mother's dress.

Mama and Papa Nanase also discover that his most precious thing (other than water) is a large-sized Orca-whale plushie they got him when he reached one year. The moment they present it in front of his eyes, Haruka's big ocean eyes glisten and he locks his tiny arms around it.

It's a particularly soft plushie, one that Haruka can sleep against so he won't be comfortable (Haruka is picky with his pillows and beddings too). He doesn't keep anything close until the Orca. He holds it like it is part of his life, and floods silent tears when it is taken from him.

Haruka's first word is "pa", then "ma". Then comes "ma-koohto". And that is how Makoto the Orca-whale comes to be. Wherever Haruka is, Makoto comes with. Makoto is Haruka's first friend. Makoto is family. Makoto is the only one who could understand him, even when his parents don't (who can understand baby-language?).

And Makoto is his cuddle-buddy.

When Haruka first met Makoto, he could only hold it by its tail. Now, he can fully squeeze the body whenever he wants to. And Haruka squeezes _hard_ when he's in deep slumber (that's how Haruka's parents tell if he's having a good sleep). The little blue-haired boy likes to tuck Makoto's head under his chin, wrap his chubby arms around the plushie, and tug Makoto's tail in-between Haruka's short legs.

It is always this composition; whether if Haruka is sleeping on his side, back, or squishing poor Orca-whale Makoto between his body and the sheets.

His parents find it extremely adorable—and not surprising when years later, Haruka introduces them to his second cuddle-buddy, also by the name of Makoto.

Human Makoto is also soft and squishy. He is as big as Haruka, if not bigger, which is perfect for a cuddle-buddy. He accompanies Haruka wherever he went and understands the blue-eyed man (it is even harder now to deduce Haruka's secret language).

Only this time, it isn't a one-sided relationship. Of course Orca-whale Makoto loved Haruka, but it was hard for it to show him that. With human Makoto, affection is received to the highest degree. Haruka enjoys the additional feedbacks and scolding, the delicious food and his extended family. He enjoys the kisses, and giggles and secret glances shared only between them.

Haruka mostly enjoys the cuddles at night, where this time, he is the one tucked under Makoto's chin and legs trapped between Makoto's strong ones, and he is the one being squeezed. He falls asleep to the lull of Makoto's voice and his scorching heat. Makoto likes to talk nonsense in bed.

And Haruka is pretty sure that Orca-whale Makoto still enjoys being cuddled by human Makoto too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for MakoHaruFestival on Tumblr. Challenge: cuddling


End file.
